


Virtue

by Albion19



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion19/pseuds/Albion19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan finds himself being haunted by Rachel. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been in my WIP folder for ages and it would continue to sit in there if I didn't post. I want to complete this story in the future but hopefully this is enough for now.
> 
> Warnings for Nathan.

It is an unexpected pleasure, the wedding dress. The silky material hangs with a satisfying heaviness, the underskirts rustling with every movement. He looks and feels fantastic. With a gentle sigh he knells down and the gown billows out around him, an encircling white balloon. It felt protective.  
  
  
“Bugger to take a piss in though...I’ll never take it off, maybe I’ll dye it orange...” He often talks to himself now, since getting out of the coffin. The sound of his own voice was a comfort in that dark time. “She thought it was funny, real -”  
  
  
 _You can be so much better._  
  
  
It is a whisper, barley audible but it makes Nathan jump up, his dress whooshing around him as he spins around. He is alone. Gathering his skirts he walks quickly down the hallway, careful not to look in the shadows.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
It is an unremarkable place to die in and an underwhelming place to haunt. No castles or old forests, just drab 70’s concrete that seems even more horrid now that she is facing the prospect of looking at them for eternity.  
  
 _What am I still doing here!?_  
  
  
*  
  
  
He sleeps untroubled, his chest rising and falling steadily. He is vibrant with life, she can sense his heart beating, as if someone is banging a huge drum from a distant room. Almost feeling it. She is...void. An echo. With a word she could stop that beat, whisper it into silence.  
  
  
 _Die. Stop breathing._  
  
  
He turns over in his sleep, muttering under his breath. Frustrated she tries to pinch his nostrils closed but he only jerks awake. She stands, looking down at him in surprise as he stares up at her.  
  
  
“You!”

 

“You  — you can see me?”  
  
  
“Unfortunately...” He sighs and lies back down, peering at her with not the slightest bit of fear. In fact he appears to be going back to sleep.  That wouldn’t do, at-fucking-all. She kicks him and with great surprise makes contact.  
  
  
“Oww!”  
  
  
“I died because of you!”  
  
  
“Oh come on, it’s not like I pushed you. It’s not my fault you’re clumsy.” He sits up, searching for something under the piles of dirty boxers and socks. “So if you’re here to haunt me or whatever then you’ve got the wrong culprit. Blame your Jesus sandals and your lack of poise.” He fishes out a black sleeping mask with a flourish and places it over his eyes.  
  
  
“You’re blaming me!? When I died I came back here and not one person left me any flowers or cards. _You_ got remembered but I didn’t? You got to live again?!” She points a finger into his face and a rage seems to build outside her, squeezing in all around. “If I have to spend the rest of my after life in this shit-hole then I’m going to spend every single moment making your life hell!”

  
“Sure, you do that. I’ll be right here when you go get yourself some chains to shake,” he smiles cocksure under the ridiculous mask and turns his back on her.

  
  
She would show him.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
A scream of anguish rents the early morning air and Kelly pops her head out of the girl’s toilet and sees Nathan with his hands in his hair.  
  
  
“SHE BROKE THE VENDING MACHINE!”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“It’s not giving me any food!” He shakes and smacks the machine before falling to his knees. “I like my Smokey Bacon and Lilt for breakfast! It’s her, she’s done it!”  
  
  
“Who?” Simon comes to stand behind Kelly, Alisha at his side.  
  
  
“That virtue cow! She’s started haunting me! Wait a minute,” Nathan points at Simon. “You know about this Ghostbusting shit right? How do I get rid of her?”  
  
  
“Eh, well, an exorcism is supposed to get rid of unfriendly spirits. Although I’m not sure if you’ll be able to get one, I think they have to be approved by the Vatican.”  
  
  
“Fuck that. I can’t sleep at night anymore. The only way she’ll leave me alone is if I have a wank and seriously at this point my poor fella is getting sore. She keeps singing all these bible beating stuff to. I can’t take it anymore. Come on man.” Nathan heads out the door but turns when Simon doesn’t follow.  
  
  
“I can’t come, sorry,” he says, looking rather furtive.  
  
  
“What? But this is the weird shit you love!”  
  
  
Simon winces slightly and then shrugs. “Sorry, I’m busy,” he gives an awkward wave and walks away, catching Alisha’s eye as he passes. She smiles at him fleetingly. Nathan stares at his friend incredulously.

 

It was fine; he could do this on his own.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
“You’re not actually going in there, are you?”  
  
  
They’re stood outside an old church, Rachel having appeared suddenly at his side. Nathan glares at her.  
  
  
“For your information, yes. If I’m dealing with a demon —”  
  
  
“I’m not a demon! If anyone is the evil one here it’s you. I wouldn’t be surprised if you suddenly exploded, trying to go in.” The glee in her eyes tells him she will love nothing more. Nathan squares himself up.  
  
  
“Whatever. Once I explain that I’m being stalked by a crazy ghost they’ll have to help me. I can’t be the first person this has happened to.”  
  
  
Rachel smiles and gestures for him to enter. Ignoring her gaze of wicked anticipation Nathan walks in and looks around for a priest. The church is silent and if he couldn’t actually see the people filling up the pews he would have thought the place was empty.  
  
  
“Well reports that attendance is declining is rubbish. Look at all them people, it’s a Wednesday for Christ’s sake.” Shaking his head at the congregation he looks behind him for Rachel. She’s standing at the door, her eyes wide and she doesn’t follow him any further. He shrugs and moves along the pillars, looking up at the stain glass windows.  
  
  
“Can I help you?”  
  
  
Nathan turns to see a man in a cardigan with a comb over. A dog collar is visible and Nathan smiles. “I hope so. Now I haven’t been to church in awhile but I used to go when I was little.”  
  
  
“In Ireland?”  
  
  
“Yeah. I used to go every Sunday, helping out the father. I was his favourite.” He winks and the priest blinks, mouth open.  
  
  
“W — what do you mean?”  
  
  
Nathan smiles and it is almost angelic. “I was the prettiest boy there. He loved me.”  
  
  
The priest’s shock passes and his gaze grows sombre and pitying. “I see. Did you inform the authorities?”  
  
  
Nathan scoffs. “This was in Ireland, the police did jack shit. Anyway why would I tell? It would look bad for your lot, wouldn’t? I did you a favour.” He sidles up to him and speaks low. “Speaking of I do need some help. I’ve got a problem.”  
  
  
“What is it?” The priest is attentive and Nathan knows he has him in his pocket.  
  
  
“This will sound crazy but I’m being haunted.”  
  
  
“Haunted?”  
  
  
“Yeah, by a ghost. I need you to get rid of her.”  
  
  
“I see...” The priest trails off, looking unsure and stares across the pews. Nathan follows his gaze and looks at the hundred figures sitting silently.  
  
  
“I was surprised at how many people are here. It’s quite a crowd. You must be popular,” he smiles sycophantically and the priest looks back at him with a frown.  
  
  
“Crowd? What crowd?”  
  
  
“The people in the pews? They’re all over the place.” Nathan sweeps his arms around but the look on the priest’s face makes him stop. “Oh. You can’t see them? They must be ghosts then.”  
  
  
“Ghosts?”  
  
  
Nathan and the priest stare at the pews, one incredulously, the other in surprise. Finally Nathan sighs and stares at the priest in dejection. “If you’re not even aware that you’ve got a hundred poltergeist listening to your boring sermons then how can you help me get rid of one?”  
  
  
The priest, who had taken a few steps back, frowns at Nathan, his patience gone. “Are you taking the piss?”  
  
  
“No! I’m serious. There’s a man over there wearing a fucking top hat.”  
  
  
“And your story about the priest in Ireland?”  
  
  
Nathan hesitates before throwing his hands up. “Fine! It’s bullshit but I was the prettiest and he so would have had a go if I’d stayed there long enough!”  
  
  
The priest turns away in disgust and tells him to either sit and pray or leave. Nathan waves him away and shuffles out, glaring at the odd assortment of figures sitting and gliding around. Outside he finds Rachel sitting on a bench, bent over slightly. Nathan throws himself down next to her.  
  
  
“Well that was a giant waste of time.” He cocks his head, placing a finger behind his ear. “What, no I told you so?”  
  
  
Rachel sighs and sits back. She stares at the semi detached houses across from them but doesn’t really see them. “There were so many of them in there.”  
  
  
“I know. You’d think being dead you wouldn’t have to put up with anymore boring shit but there they are.”  
  
  
Rachel shakes her head. “You don’t understand. Some of them have been in there for hundreds of years.”  
  
  
“Doing what?”  
  
  
“Waiting,” she finally turns to him and her gaze is fearful. “They’re waiting to move on,” she turns away, shaking her head. “I won’t let that happen to me. I have faith that God will deliver me.”  
  
  
Nathan looks back at the church doubtfully. “Seeing as those ghosts have decided to spend eternity in a church I’d say they have faith to. It hasn’t got them anywhere.”  
  
  
“Then what do I do!?” She gets to her feet and balls her fists up. She stares at him in anguish. “I don’t want to be like them! I don’t know what to do!”  
  
  
Nathan shrugs. “Barry said that you must have unfinished business. Seeing as I don’t want you moping around me for the rest of my life you have to figure out what it is.”  
  
  
He gets to his feet and begins to walk. Rachel stays behind; gazing at the church in consideration and Nathan feels hopeful that he is finally free of her. But as he makes his way up the high street she suddenly appears at his side and he groans.  
  
  
“You can’t get rid of me that easily. No, I’ve decided that I’m still here because of you, God knows why. I’m not letting you out of my sight.” She seems invigorated with purpose.  
  
  
Nathan whines. “Just leave me alone. I’m not your unfinished business.”  
  
  
“Maybe not but it makes me feel better to irritate you. You know you deserve it,” she says this seriously and Nathan rolls his eyes and stares at the tower blocks ahead. Kelly. Seeing as he would be getting another troublesome night he might as well spend it with someone he likes. He walks on, trying his best to ignore Rachel until he reaches the estate.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
When Kelly answers the door she does so with a smile but it falls when she sees Nathan. She steps forward and shuts the door behind her a little.  
  
  
“All right?”  
  
  
“Can I stay with you tonight? I’ll kip on the sofa.”  
  
  
She blinks and her eyes dart to the side and then back. She looks uncomfortable. “Uh, why can’t you sleep in the community centre?”  
  
  
“Because of...what’s her name?” He waves his hand in the air as if trying to catch it and yelps when he’s cuffed on the back of the head.  
  
  
“It’s Rachel you permed hair wanker!”  
  
  
He rubs his head with a wince and straightens in affront. “My hair is not permed. All natural thank you very much.” He turns back to see Kelly staring at him as if he’s insane and he grins.  
  
  
“Rachel is very violent for a ghost. And rude.”  
  
  
Kelly frowns. “You want to stay here because you’re getting beat up by a ghost?”  
  
  
“Something like that. What do you say?”  
  
  
She looks at him apologetically and shakes her head. “Sorry, I can’t.”  
  
  
“Why? You got some bloke back there?”  
  
  
“Yeah actually,” she says it plainly but her eyes avert. Rachel disappears for a moment and then reappears. She stares at Nathan.  
  
  
“She’s telling the truth. There’s a man in her living room smoking weed,” her nose wrinkles and Nathan narrows his eyes.  
  
  
“Who is he?” He never intended for the question to come out sounding so hurt but he can't take it back now. He tries to look nonchalant but fails.  
  
  
Kelly’s face becomes stern. “No one you know. Look I can’t help ya all right? I’ll see ya tomorrow.” She gives him a weak smile as she closes the door and Nathan manages to keep an air of detachment until it’s closed. He sighs and walks away, shoulders slumped. Rachel stares at him, her pleased smile growing weaker.   
  
  
“You really shouldn’t have waited so long, you know.”  
  
  
“Waited for what?”  
  
  
“To tell her that you like her.”

  
  
“She knows...” Falling silent he makes his way slowly through the estate.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
  
Curtis frowns at him through the crack in the door and Nathan knows he’s on the losing side here but he has to try.  
  
  
“Come to see you.”  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
Nathan shrugs with a smile. “I missed you!”  
  
  
“We see each other everyday,” his disdain is almost a visible thing, floating in the air.  
  
  
“True but we don’t hang out enough!”  
  
  
“I’m pretty sure there’s a reason for that.” Curtis turns and Nikki stops behind him. She gazes at Nathan with a derisive expression.  
  
  
“Don’t listen to her man! Come on, you’ll hardly even know I’m here.”  
  
  
They both laugh and Curtis begins to close the door. “Go and bug Simon, he‘ll probably have you.” He closes the door in his face and Nathan tuts.

 

He bends down and shouts through the letterbox, “That’s because he’s a true friend, not like you two!”  
  
  
“Fuck off!”  
  
  
Huffing with indignation Nathan stalks away, a smirking Rachel at his side.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Nathan knocks tiredly. It was a long walk. The door is answered by a small woman with bright blue eyes. She looks surprised to see him.   
  
  
“Hi there, here to see...” He trails off, wanting to say Barry but a nagging doubt stops him. Rachel comes to his rescue.  
  
  
“It’s Simon you idiot!”  
  
  
“Simon! Here to see my pal Simon.”  
  
  
Simon’s mother blinks, an uncertain smile on her lips. “You as well? I think he must be having a movie night. Well, come in,” she lets him in and points up a staircase. Nathan takes the stairs two at a time and heads toward the sound of voices. He pushes the door open to find Simon and Alisha seated next to each other on his bed, a pillow between them and watching something on the TV.  
  
  
“Nathan?!”  
  
  
“All right fella! What’s she doing here?” He sits on the bed as they gawp at him. Simon sits up and pauses whatever they are watching. Alisha looks at Simon and rolls her eyes.  
  
  
“We’re watching Doctor Who.”  
  
  
“Boring.”  
  
  
“Have you seen it?” Alisha asks in annoyence and Nathan shakes his head. “Then how do you know? I thought I wouldn’t like it but it’s good. It’s got really interesting actually.” She catches Simon’s eye and smiles.  
  
  
“I don’t need to see it. It’s about a man who kidnaps these hot women and doesn’t even attempt to screw them. Not even the men!”  
  
  
“It’s a family show!”  
  
  
Nathan waves his hand dismissively and wiggles between them, making himself comfortable. Alisha glares at him and crosses her arms over her chest. Simon looks hopelessly between them and with a sense of heartbreak turns off the TV.  
  
  
“Fantastic,” Alisha shakes her head and turns to Nathan. “What are you even doing here?”  
  
  
“Could say the same thing to you,” he looks at Alisha, his brows raised and she opens her mouth to answer and then hesitates.  
  
  
She shrugs. “We’re friends.”  
  
  
“Since when?”  
  
  
“Since none of your business. Simon, I’m going down and making some more tea. Want some?” She slides off the bed, avoiding touching them.  
  
  
Simon nods with a smile. “Thanks...Nathan?” This is the wrong thing to say as Alisha flashes him a warning glare and he cringes. Nathan is oblivious, looking through a magazine. Finally he looks up.  
  
  
“Milk, two sugars and don’t make it too milky. I’ll like my tea dark and strong, like my men.”  
  
  
“For god’s sake…”Alisha rolls her eyes again and walks out. Simon looks at Nathan with a long suffering stare.

 

“Why _are_ you here?”  
  
  
“Got nowhere else to go. Can I crash here tonight? You’d be a lifesaver. Please? Please?” He stares at Simon in puppy eyed hope and reaches over to clasp his hand. Simon smiles despite himself.  
  
  
“I’ll have to ask mum.”  
  
  
“Cheers man, knew I could count on you,” Nathan goes back to leafing through the magazine when Alisha comes back with two cups of tea. Nathan looks up and frowns as she hands one to Simon and sips at the other in her hand. “Where’s mine?”  
  
  
“Oops, forgot.”  
  
  
“So rude. After all the drinks I give you!”  
  
  
“The drinks you steal out of the machine you mean?” She sits at Simon’s desk, cup in hand.  
  
  
“It’s the thought that counts.” He stares between them, catching swift, odd looks and feels like he’s missing something. Rachel sighs wistfully. She had been looking through Simon’s house and now appears beside Alisha.  
  
  
“I miss tea.”  
  
  
“So, how long are you staying?” Alisha asks over the rim of her cup, her question light but her eyes flick to Simon and then away. Something weird is going on, Nathan thinks.  
  
  
“I’m staying for breakfast love. Kelly wouldn’t have me, Curtis and his girlfriend wouldn’t even open the door.”  
  
  
“You’re not really going to let him stay here are you?” Alisha asks, aghast.  
  
  
Simon shrugs and stares into this teacup. “Just for today. Once he gets his ghost problem sorted.”  
  
  
Alisha shakes her head in wonder. “That dead girl needs a medal. I can just about handle spending more than a few hours with you but she’s decided to haunt you? That’s dedication.”  
  
  
Rachel smiles, proud.  
  
  
Nathan sighs. “Tell me about it. Everywhere I go she’s there.”  
  
  
Alisha blinks and lowers her cup. “What, you mean she’s here now?”  
  
  
“Yeah. She’s standing right next to you.”  
  
  
“Oh my god,” Alisha gasps and gets to her feet. She puts the cup down on the desk and stares at Simon uneasily. “I’m sorry but I’m not staying here with a ghost.”  
  
  
“Now you know how I feel.”  
  
  
Rachel pouts a little as she watches Alisha gather her things and talk in whispers to Simon. Alisha squeezes Simon’s arm and with one nervous glance around the room, leaves. Simon turns back to Nathan, looking like someone just stole all his Battlestar Galactica DVDs.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“It’s nothing.” Simon slumps into his chair and stares out of the window.  He watches Alisha walk down the street until she is out of sight. He turns back with a glum expression. Nathan frowns in confusion.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“Oh for goodness sake. Isn’t it obvious?” Rachel throws up her hands.  
  
  
“No?”  
  
  
“They’ve been going out for the last few weeks.”  
  
  
“Shut up! You’re mental.”  
  
  
“I’m not. Simon shares his sandwiches with her and the drinks you give her Alisha shares with him. It’s quite sweet really. Even if they’re both freaks,” she adds disdainfully.   
  
  
Nathan stares at her, dumbfounded and only becomes aware of Simon’s wide eyed stare when Rachel looks at him pointedly. Nathan gestures at Rachel.  
  
  
“My ghost just said that you and short spice are going out?”  
  
  
Simon shakes his head quickly. “We’re not. We’re just friends.”  
  
  
Rachel shakes her head, a tight knowing smile in place. “Trust me, they’re in love.”  
  
  
Nathan laughs. “Oh Barry. She comes to your house and watches episodes about a bloke who kidnaps women —”  
  
  
“The Doctor doesn't kidnap women...well, only sometimes.” Simon stares at Nathan and then down at his cooling tea. “Do you really think she likes me?”  
  
  
Rachel nods and Nathan shrugs. “For some insane reason it looks like she does. Shame you’ll never get to shag her.”  
  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
  
“Come on now. I know you’ve thought up numerous ways to shag her without touching. I have and you’re _way_ more anal attentive then I am.”  
  
  
“It’s retentive,” Simon takes a gulp of tea with a guilty look, his pale face growing red. Nathan reaches for the cup that Alisha left and slurps noisily before snuggling down into the warm grove that Alisha has left. He sighs in contentment and the ghostly presence next to him does not bother him. In fact she sits on the edge of the bed as Simon switches on the telly and they watch in strangely rapt silence.


End file.
